


All That Glitters

by dreaminginside



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Babies in Love, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of pgohn in love drabbles across universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> ROARS SPREAD THE PGOHNS !! iMPORTANT THINGS HERE!!!!

[college life]

Sehyuk thinks that Dongsung needs a new alarm.

Dongsung sleeps through three alarms for his morning class before Sehyuk gets tired of hearing it go off, rolling over to straddle Dongsung’s hips and turn his alarm off, tugging on Dongsung’s hair until his eyes blink open blearily. Sehyuk shakes his head a bit when Dongsung frowns and begins to whine, pulling Sehyuk down against his chest and protesting weakly when Sehyuk tries to pull away.

“Can’t I just skip today?” Dongsung mumbles, voice low in Sehyuk’s ear, trying to close his eyes again as he slips his hand under the hem of Sehyuk’s shirt, fanning his hands over the still warm skin of his back. Sehyuk just tuts a bit and runs his hands through Dongsung’s hair, trying to tame it down and laughing softly when Dongsung’s eyes open just a bit more, sighing quietly as Sehyuk works through the knots.

“You were the one who scheduled a class at eight in the morning,” Sehyuk laughs, kissing Dongsung’s cheeks softly and tugging at the ends of his hair in an attempt to get him to sit up. He remembers Dongsung being up late writing some kind of assignment and shakes his head, wondering why it always falls on him to have to be the one to wake his boyfriend up. “Come on, you can come back and nap afterwards.”

Dongsung sits up eventually, eyes bleary as Sehyuk continues to pepper kisses over his face, wrinkling his nose and grumbling under his breath as Sehyuk grins and pulls on his cheeks a bit. He’d really like to just lay back down and bury his face in Sehyuk’s hair, but Sehyuk seems intent on keeping him awake, smoothing his hair back and kissing Dongsung’s forehead once before sliding off his lap and removing Dongsung’s hands from his hips, holding them in his and tugging softly.

“If you’ll get out of bed, you can take your shower with me,” Sehyuk murmurs, eyes crinkling as he smiles and lets go of Dongsung’s hands to pull his shirt off, tossing it on Dongsung’s lap as he steps through the mixed pile of their clothes to get to the bathroom. He can hear Dongsung’s grumbling increase in volume, but he’s dealt with tired morning Dongsung enough to know the pattern, and counts down in his head once the water begins to steam.

He stands in the shower for three minutes before Dongsung’s arms wrap around his waist, lips pressing against his neck. Sehyuk just grins and twines their fingers together before turning around, pressing his lips to Dongsung’s and murmuring _see waking up isn’t so bad_.

He thinks Dongsung might not need a new alarm after all.

...

[wedding jitters]

Sehyuk is not nervous.

He tells himself that all the way through his three attempts to tie his tie, before he gives up and walks down the hall, hoping he doesn’t look too disheveled. He doesn’t bother knocking before opening the door to the room that he knows Dongsung took over to get ready, biting his lip a little as he looks Dongsung up and down, already in his suit.

“Am I supposed to see you before we get married?” Dongsung looks up, slightly surprised to see Sehyuk before the ceremony. He smiles a little when he sees Sehyuk rocking a bit on his feet, walking over and smoothing down his still messy hair, laughing a bit when Sehyuk leans into him. “Couldn’t even go an hour without seeing me, huh?”

“I think we’re nontraditional enough as is that we can let it slide,” Sehyuk grumbles, controlling the urge to roll his eyes when Dongsung laughs at him but still letting him fix his hair, looking back up at him when Dongsung tugs softly at the ends. Sehyuk is glad that Dongsung seems to understand and doesn’t say anything about his clear jitters, just deftly knotting his tie snugly for him, running his hand down the soft material before pulling Sehyuk in for a soft kiss.

“Don’t worry so much,” He murmurs against Sehyuk’s lips, keeping his touches light as he buttons up Sehyuk’s jacket for him, still amazed by the full picture of Sehyuk dressed like this, the fact that they’re going to be married very soon. Sehyuk melts slightly, and wonders why he was ever worried about anything at all, with Dongsung here. “It’s going to be great, we’re getting /married/ here.”

“I know,” Sehyuk sighs, pulling back and straightening Dongsung’s vest for him, brushing some of the bangs out of his face before giving him his brightest smile. He’s sure Taeyang is looking for him and sighs, turning to leave when Dongsung grabs onto the sleeve of his jacket, eyes bright while he twines their fingers together for a moment.

“One last kiss for a single guy?”

Sehyuk does roll his eyes this time, but still smiles when he leans up on his toes to give Dongsung a short kiss, keeping a hand pressed over Dongsung’s heart on his chest.

He isn’t so nervous anymore.

...

[the honeymoon]

 

Dongsung seems determined to document every moment of their honeymoon.

Sehyuk knew that this would happen the moment dongsung wedged the ridiculous matching mickey and minnie ears on their heads, but rolls his eyes when dongsung waves his phone at him for possible the tenth time that day, insisting that they take a picture together. Sehyuk refuses to let him actually buy the ears, but dongsung is always cute when he’s this excited and sehyuk just sighs a little while letting dongsung pull him close, scrunching his nose up at his reflection in the phone.

“come on, just one cute smile,” dongsung teases as he grins and rests his cheek on sehyuk’s hair while he steadies his phone, keeping his arm tight around sehyuk’s shoulder. “one smile for your husband.”

Sehyuk wants to roll his eyes again but he can’t help the smile that grows on his face, ignoring dongsung’s _don’t cover your face either_ while he muffles a laugh. 

...

[kitchen adventures]

Cooking never seems to go well when they’re both at home.

Dongsung has only been mixing the cake for three minutes when he feels Sehyuk’s cheek press between his shoulder blades, arms wrapping around his waist. Dongsung has some intent on not burning yet another cake, but still hums when Sehyuk mumbles /You weren’t in bed I couldn’t sleep/ moving a hand to rest over Sehyuk’s on his stomach.

He continues preparing the cake with Sehyuk attached to his back, content to stay close to Dongsung until he finishes, only raising his head when Dongsung puts the pan in the oven, tugging on the back of his shirt to get him to turn around.

“We’re not burning this cake,” Dongsung mumbles when Sehyuk loops his arms around his neck, eyes still soft with sleep when he pulls Dongsung down to press their lips together softly, mumbling some kind of agreement against his mouth. Dongsung keeps a part of his mind on the timer when Sehyuk’s hands slide up into his hair, hooking his arms under Sehyuk’s thighs to lift him up onto the counter while he nips at his lips. He thinks he does a heroic job of keeping focus until Sehyuk wraps his legs around his waist, whining softly into Dongsung’s mouth and digging his heel into the small of his back.

The cake catches on fire.

...

[don't bite]

Sehyuk tries not to leave marks.

He thinks he’s coming close, though, nails digging into Dongsung’s arms as he slides down on his cock and watches Dongsung’s mouth fall open in a short moan. Sweat drips down from his bangs and onto Dongsung’s chest, and Sehyuk can’t help the small grin as his eyes flutter shut, leaning his forehead down to rest against Dongsung’s as Dongsung nudges his hips up, beginning to move Sehyuk slowly.

“You’re not going to break me, you know,” Sehyuk murmurs against Dongsung’s cheek, turning his head just enough to catch Dongsung’s lips for a moment, muffling a moan as Dongsung snaps his hips up, laughing raggedly into Sehyuk’s mouth. Sehyuk’s breath catches when he slides his hands from Dongsung’s shoulders to his chest, running his nails down Dongsung’s sides as he pushes back against him.

It’s hard and fast and Sehyuk can’t remember the last time they got to enjoy a long fuck with Dongsung, but it’s still good, Sehyuk whining low in his throat when Dongsung finally lets go of the death grip on his hips to brush over Sehyuk’s cock, jerking him off sloppily as Sehyuk rocks back. Dongsung’s thrusts become more sporadic as he gets closer, sliding a hand up into Sehyuk’s hair to pull him down for another kiss, nipping at his lips, swallowing up Sehyuk’s gasps and moans. Sehyuk pulls his face away when he can’t take it anymore, burying it in Dongsung’s neck as he comes undone, teeth meeting Dongsung’s shoulder hard as he feels Dongsung moan long against his hair.

“Sorry,” He mutters, pressing his lips softly to the bite marks and wincing as he thinks about what a bruise it’s going to be, hoping Dongsung has an excuse to wear sleeves for a bit. Dongsung just hums, too fucked out to care, arms wrapping around Sehyuk’s waist as he pulls out gently.

“I’ll just get you next time.”

...

[sleep in]

 

Sehyuk likes weekends.

Days where neither of them have class or early work, and he can wake up slow in bed with Dongsung. He has a tendency to wake up first, eyes blinking open slow as Dongsung puffs small breaths against the back of Sehyuk’s neck, arms wrapped just slightly too tightly around his waist. Sehyuk is used to this, though, squirms just enough to stay breathing without waking Dongsung up, smiling softly at the way Dongsung’s breath hitches in his dreams before fading to a long sigh. 

Sehyuk sets his hands over Dongsung’s on his stomach and plays with them gently, until he can slide his through the slots and twine them together, tempted to simply roll over and wake Dongsung up already, kissing the corners of his mouth till the turn up in a smile, eyes opening blearily to look at Sehyuk.

He pauses when he feels Dongsung’s nose bump his ear, breathing still slow and deep, making Sehyuk smile as it ruffles his hair just enough to tickle.

He decides to let him sleep in.

...

[mine]

Dongsung likes Sehyuk’s hands.

He likes stretching them out against his own, curling the tips of his fingers over Sehyuk’s and grinning when Sehyuk rolls his eyes. Sehyuk still lets him do it, just watches as Dongsung pushes back on his palm slightly before twining their hands together, smiling back when Dongsung grins at him and scoots closer to Sehyuk.

It’s just the two of them left awake on the dark bus, and Sehyuk is content to watch Dongsung wave their hands around, resting his head on Dongsung’s shoulder and humming softly whenever Dongsung makes an offhand comment. He has to muffle a laugh when Dongsung loosens his grip to press his lips to the inside of Sehyuk’s wrist, looking up at Sehyuk through his bangs as he kisses over the back of Sehyuk’s palm.

He brushes his lips over each of Sehyuk’s knuckles, pausing only when he gets to his ring finger, paying special attention to the silver band. He tightens his hand on Sehyuk’s wrist and presses a single kiss there before tilting his head to catch Sehyuk’s lips softly, murmuring quietly against them.

“Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All of anything is appreciated!


End file.
